


Lazy mornings

by Laexn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laexn/pseuds/Laexn
Summary: Nyo!FrUk has a lazy Sunday morning(This is part of the fruk week 2020)
Relationships: Female England/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	Lazy mornings

Its an early morning as the french girl wakes up as her eyes fluttered open he smiles softly at the look of her girlfriend in her arms. She chuckles a bit as she saw the messy hair in the face of the English woman so she gently strokes the hair out of her face with a lught hum "All pretty again",Françoise hummed out with a smile

The french girl lovedsmornings like that especially on a Sunday, where none of them has to work and they could just be lazy in bed together while watching some movies or eat something. For now though she is already satisfied with the fact, that she could wake up everyday with having her british girlfriend close in her arms.

Françoise then places kisses all over the head of Alice with a light grin as she strokes once again over the hair with a chuckle looking down at Alice, who was already starting to wake up with a yawn. The Brit always needed a bit to actually wake up to be able to actually participate on human interaction so the girl tiredly leans more against the touch of her girlfriend. The french girl just chuckles as reponds putting her arms around the waist of Alice kissing the top of her head "Good morning, cutie~", Françoise said watching the Brit waking up more meanwhile already humming a bit to get Alice to wake up a bit faster

The British girl then finally started to wake up as she moves his head up to her girlfriend placing a lazy kiss on her lips "morning",she mumbled tiredly and curled up a bit "please tell me its not bloody monday",she said looking up to the french girl again

The response is a light chuckle "Non~ its sunday, amour. We can stay in the bed the whole time and can even order some food so we dont have to cook. How does that sound?", Françoise offers sweetly holding her girlfriend close to her. She loves morning like this since Alice is always very cuddly and adorable when shes still sleepy and just wakes up. The french girl cups the cheeks from Alice lovingly kissing her forehead.

Alice nods a bit as she leans her forehead agaisnt the kiss she received from her girl. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, but no french food we already ate enough of that the last days",The brit said as she rubs her eyes to wake up completly, but also yawns once against

Françoise rolls her eyes a bit at that statement "I see nothing wrong with French food though its delicious, but fine then asain food then?", she said as she pulled the sheet a bit more over them both being very comfortable so to keep up the good mood she said "Alexa play our morning playlist",she commanded and the musix box played their cozy morning playlist the first song is already la vie en rose that is their song with that song they shared their first kiss with.

Alice chuckles a bit remembering the moment they were having a walk in Paris since Françoise invited her to show her the town both knew at this time, that they were already more than friends, but didnt made the step forward to it so the french girl even leaded Alice on the Eiffel tower holding her hand as the song was played and then had enough courage to kiss her. Alice was very overwhelmed back then, but leaned into the kiss and after that all they agreed to become girlfriends then. The brit got out of her memories as Françoise flicked her head lightly "Are you daydreaming again, love?", she chuckles softly watching her "So you want to order asain food now or not?"

The Brit nods in agreement "Oh yes, of course. I apologise. Asian food sounds good just order what we always eat, but i was actually kinda caught in memories"

"What one?"

"Remember how we first kissed? That song played in the background and it kinda got me back in the moment, i dont know", she said smiling lightly listening to the song that was playing humming a bit along to it

Françoise chuckles softly kissing her softly "You realy are too adorable in the morning, but yes i remember it after that my life really got upgraded", she said playfully as she sits up and then grabs her phone ordering the asian food after that was done the french girl then wraps her arms around her girlfriend again with a small chuckle.

Her Girlfriend just puts her arms around the neck from the french girl "Your hair is a mess", the brit teased as she ruffled through it making it even messier than it was before while laughing a bit playfully. "Youre the one to talk, miss", Françoise responds playfully as well as she started to mess up the hair of the brit, too and then kisses her lovingly with a smile forming on her lips. Alice leans against the kiss pushing her body more against her girlfriends body deepened the kiss with that action teasingly.

Françoise puts her hand on her hips and then the kiss soon broke since both of the girls needed to breath. "I love you", she heard coming from Alice and the french girl smiles lightly as she interwined their fingers with a soft smiles placing a kiss on her hand,too "Je t'aime aussi~", she whispers out as responds whil she looks deep in the emerald green eyes she could lose herself any time in them she just loved the colour green especially the green of the eyes from Alice "Did i ever told you how beautiful you are, love?", she asked placing a soft kiss on her neck with a hum

Alice let out a light chuckle a slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks "Yes, almost every morning, darling.", she said kissing her cheek lovingly "But youre the one to talk being gorgeous as always and you even wake up like that, miss perfect", she said kissing her girlfriends nose lightly as she leans more in the arms of Françoise, who just looked in awe at the words she just received holding her closer than before with a soft smile forming on her lips.

Then they heard the doorbell ringing "This has to be the food, Alice", The french girl said and Alice nods "Rock, paper, scissors about who has to open the door with our hair like that?~", she said teasingly and just received a grin as answer "You bet"


End file.
